


Fire and Ice

by iellawritestonight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fire and Ice, Kidnapping, im new to tags like these, major death, you get it, you have fire powers, you're an amotional mess, your sister gets kidnapped, your sister has ice powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: After an argument with your little sister, you leave for weeks on a mission with your husband, Steve Rogers, Wanda, and Vision to bring down the organization who killed your parent. You come back home to find your sister gone presumably from moving out.





	1. Chapter One

You sat in the pilot seat of the Quinjet, slowly lowering it onto the launchpad.

It had been a hard mission. Three years chasing this organization and another lead down the drain.

This time you and Steve had been gone for weeks. Wanda and Vision joined you later on.

“Good to be home.” Wanda said, getting up from her seat and stretching.

“Would love to say the same,” you thought, pressing the button to release the back door. You weren’t good at apologizing,m but you had to now.

Wanda looked at you with saddened eyes. She knew what had you down, why you took the long mission in the first place. Steve, who was sitting next to you put his hand on yours. He was no telepath, but he knew when you felt down, and his presence only made you feel happy.

Before you left, you had gotten into a fight with your sister, Penny. Things were said, and you accepted the long mission in a last ditch effort to get away from her. You needed time to cool down, so did she, and you had. Now you were ready to see her again, apologize and hug it out.

You exited the Quinjet, Steve’s hand in yours.

Vision and Wanda had left before you, something about trying out a new recipe.

Once inside, you let go of Steve’s hand and gave him a kiss, saying that you were going to find your sister and apologize.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” You smiled and went your own way towards the common room.

Walking through the common room, you said hi to the rest of the Avengers, catching a glimpse of Peter Parker, but not your sister. They were usually joined at the hip. You stopped next to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped, and fell off the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

“You know for a guy who’s supposed to have fast reflexes, you’re not doing too well.” You shifted your weight to one foot and put a hand on your hip.

“Sorry, I’ve been up all night. College is hard.” He explained, motioning to the books spread on the sofa he should have been sitting on.

“Yep.” You agreed with him. “That’s why I didn’t go.”

He chuckled.

“Where’s Penny?”

“Um…” His smile faded. “She should be in her room?

You raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know where she is?”

“No! No! I mean. She’s in her room. I’m pretty sure about that.”

“Uh-huh… Get some sleep, Pete.” You felt skeptical about his answer, but turned and walked towards the dorms anyways.

—

You walked through the halls and stopped at your sister’s door, took a breath, and knocked.

Nothing.

You did it again.

Nothing.

That was weird. She at least said go away, even when she was asleep. It was unlike her to not answer.

You hadn’t seen her in the common room when you passed it.

You opened her door, and cautiously looked inside.

“Penny?” You looked into the dark room, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you turn on the lights?”

Instantly, the lights turned on, and you were met with an empty room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. did Penny move rooms?” You asked, confused on why her room would be empty, the only thing you could think is that she moved rooms.

“No, Y/N, Penny did not move rooms.” The AI answered.

You took one more look around the room, nothing was left. Not even a dust bunny.

“Do you know where her stuff went?” You asked another question, hoping to get a better answer than what you were thinking.

Unfortunately, the AI confirmed your suspicions. “She took it with her when she moved out a week ago.

—

“Where did she go?” You asked Peter. He was her best friend, he should know.

You stood in the middle of the common room. Your face contorted in a mix of concern and anger. Taking a powerful stance and looking Peter straight in the eye. You saw the lack of sleep and amount of fear in them.

“I-I can’t tell you that.” He stuttered.

“Why not?” You asked, stepping forward, narrowing your eyes.

“I literally can’t. She told no one.” Peter said, putting his hands up.

“He’s telling the truth.” Natasha defended. “We didn’t know she moved ‘til the morning after.”

“Did you not look for her?! She’s only 19!” You couldn’t believe this. You didn’t think the argument was so bad that she would actually move away from you, especially without telling anyone!

You were fire and she was ice. Literally. The two of you were bound to but heads, but you still loved her no matter what. You were a hot, who often forgot to check her feelings first, but she kept you calm, cool, and collect. Not knowing where she was, was making you the opposite.

You didn’t notice the rising temperature in the room until Steve put a consoling hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, calm down.” Steve put a consoling hand on your back. “Your sister is smart she can take care of herself.”

You took a breath, controlling your dangerous powers from getting out of hand.

“Did you know anything about this?” You turned your attention to Steve, eyes pleading with him that he didn’t.

He sighed, taking his hand away from you, “I got the call from Tony…”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” You scoffed. “Steve, she’s my sister! I made a promise to protect her, now I don’t even know where she is!”

The common room fell silent. Nobody knowing what to say. They knew your family’s history. How your mother and father died right in front of you and how you promised to take care of your teenage sister? They were all there after all. It’s exactly why you were so mad at them. They knew what her safety meant to you, and they still kept her leaving away from you.

You shook and left the room.

—

“Please. Let me go.” Your sister pleaded.

She had been captured… the exact amount of days slipped her mind. She’s been bound up and drugged. Falling in and out of consciousness so much she didn’t even know she was awake.

The power dampening collar around her neck was chafing, and she just wanted to go home. She would give anything for her sister to walk through that door right now and save her.

“Can’t do that, love.” The voice she’d been hearing for days, but had never seen, spoke again. “A little birdy told me that Y/N is finally back at the Avengers Facility. Should we give them a call?”

—

Tony Stark sat in one of the offices in the Avengers Facility. Pepper going over schematics and property rights with him. They were thinking of building another base in Europe.

Tony, nursing a migraine, was done with talking business for the day, and it hadn’t even really started yet.

“Mr. Stark, someone is calling from an unknown number. Would you like to answer it?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked over Tony’s phone speaker.

Tony sighed, “Anything to keep me from this next meeting. Answer the call.”

“Hello, Anthony Stark! You don’t know who I am, but you will soon.” A man’s voice sounded over his speaker.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He was unimpressed.

How were these guys getting his number?

Tony rolled his eyes, and started to speak to his AI, “End-”

“I have a young girl here who would like to say hi.” The voice said.

The next thing Tony heard, he wasn’t ready for.

“Tony? Tony! Help me. Please, get Y/N. I don’t know where I am!” Penny’s voice sounded over the speaker.

Pepper immediately became concerned, her head whipping towards Tony. She got up and began to make her way to the common room where most of the others were, including you.

“Penelope?!” Tony exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.

Could it be her? Or just a sick joke. He couldn’t take any chances.

As he started to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run a trace, the voice began to speak again.

“I’ll let you gather your wits and get the others corralled together. I will call back in fifteen minutes.”

The call ended.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with your little sister, you leave for weeks on a mission with your husband, Steve Rogers, Wanda, and Vision to bring down the organization who killed your parent. You come back home to find your sister gone presumably from moving out.

The Avengers gathered in the briefing room talking among themselves. Thousands of threats came in everyday. They were usually filtered out, or handled by other organizations, but this one was just too real to ignore. They were all worried. Penny was important to the Avengers. She’s strong, powerful, but more importantly, she’s family.

And no one messed with their family and got away with it.

As soon as Tony told them about the call, they started making plans for the next one.

You ran into the room, having been out training outside, you’d been the last person to arrive. Your co-workers sat around the table arguing loudly about which way to go with the threat, none of them had noticed you entering.

“Nothing is going to get done with all of you arguing like this.” You didn’t try to raise your voice, but they all heard you anyways, settling back down into their seats.

You stood in the doorway of the briefing room. Their eyes all focused on you like you were about to break down right there in front of them, but that was the last thing you wanted to do.

“How many minutes has it been?” You asked.

“Ten.” Tony answered.

You nodded your head and shuffled your feet, you heart beating so fast you could hardly breathe, “D-Do we know who the voice belongs to?”

“No.” Steve told you.

“Why not?” You pressed, your voice breaking on the second word. Your eyes filled with tears that you tried so desperately to hold back, but failed when they escaped your eyes and started to roll down your face.

Steve stood up, a worried look in his eyes, starting to head towards you. You put a hand up to stop him, and wiped the tears away from your face. 

The room was eerily quiet, everyone watching and worried about you. It made you uncomfortable

“By the time F.R.I.D.A.Y started the trace, he hung up.” Tony said solemnly. He hadn’t taken the threat seriously, and instead of immediately initing a trace, he didn’t.

“Are you sure it’s her?” You asked hoping that the voice match came up negative. That something would go right today.

“Voice recognition is 100%.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, squashing the last bit of hope you had that it wasn’t your sister.

You took a shaky breath in and out and leaned back against the doorway.

Sam stepped up, “What’s our plan for when he calls back?”

“We start a trace immediately, try to keep him on the line. Wanda, Buck, Nat, Sam go suit up. We have to be ready to go.” Steve ordered.

They nodded and quickly left the room.

Steve turned to you, putting his hands on your shoulders bringing you back to reality. “Y/N, I need you here with me, doll. You have to be focused.”

You nodded slowly.

This was your worst nightmare come true.

You felt like you let down, not only your sister, but your parents, and the last promise you made to them. You were supposed to protect her and now she was in danger, and that was all because you couldn’t say sorry for once in your life, and now she was probably hurt and cold somewhere.

You suddenly stood up and left the room. You stopped right outside and leaned against wall. You couldn’t breathe. Your heart was pounding, how could you let this happen. You slowly slid down the wall to sit on the ground. The cool of the ground was contrasting to the rising heat around you.

“Y/n.”

You snapped out of your chance, realizing that Steve had followed you outside, into the hallway.

Your eyes filled with tears again, as you broke down for the first time since you heard the news, “I can’t lose her too, Steve. I can’t.”

“Shh…” He pulled you into a hug, and kissed the top of your head. “You’re not going to lose her, because we are going to get her back.”

You couldn’t help but keep sobbing into his strong shoulder. He held you there for a moment, calming you down and just being there for you. Like he alway is. He made you feel safe. Protected, like a calming flame in a lantern instead of a raging fire burning down everything around you.

“It’s going to be okay.” He rubbed your back trying to calm you down, wiping the tears from your eyes, cupping your face. You smiled and leaned into his hand, closing your eyes for just a moment to settle down even more.

You breathed in and out, and repeated after him. ‘It’s going to be okay.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came over the intercom in the briefing room. It was loud enough for you and Steve to hear it outside, “Call from an unknown number.”

You both looked towards the door. You stared at it as if it were the door that opened up to the apocalypse.

Steve looked into your eyes, “Y/N, are you with me? Because when we go back in there, you need to be focused, they might want to talk to you.”

You nodded again. “Yeah. I’m with you. I’m here. I’m good.” You reassured yourself.

He helped you up off of the ground, and you both walked back inside the briefing room.

Steve turned towards Tony, “Answer it.”

“Answer call.” Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y, and you realized you weren’t ready for this.

“Hello again.” The voice said. You snapped out of your daze and looked at the screen beside you, watching the trace along side the voice pattern recognition. A red line ran to points all over the world, never stopping too long on each spot. The sound waves bounced up and down varying with the noises on the screen. Other than the voice talking, there was nothing to be heard.

You remembered this voice. It was the same one you heard on that fateful night. The night your parents died. You realized that the person who took your parents life, also took your sister.

“Tell us what you want.” Tony said. “A billion dollars? A country? World domination?”

“No, no, none of that. I only want one thing.” The voice dismissed Tony’s suggestions.

“And what would that be?” Steve asked.

“Simple.” The voice paused. “I want Y/N.”

The call ended.


End file.
